Three Little Words Have So Much Meaning
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is my entry to *Sora*'s Taiora contest.


Three Little Words Have So Much Meaning By Queen Sora  
  
This is my entry for *Sora*'s Taiora contest. Hope you like it.  
  
Sora sat and starred into the mirror. 'Why hasn't Tai told me he loves me yet?' Sora thought. Tai and Sora had been dating for a month now. But he never once said 'I love you Sora.' and Sora was starting to think he didn't love her. "Tai why won't you just tell me you love me if you do?" Sora said out loud to no one. "Maybe that's because he doesn't love me." Sora said as her eyes filled with tears. "I wish he would tell me if he loved me or not." Sora said with tears now softly falling down her check and hitting her vanity. RING!!! RING!!! Sora heard her mother walk to the phone and pick it up. "Takenouchi Residence. Oh hi Kari. Yes, one minute." Sora heard her mother speak. "Sora dear, the phone is for you, it's Kari." Sora's mother called. "I'm coming." Sora called back. Sora got up and walked out to the hallway. "Hi Kari." Sora said. "What's wrong Sora? You sound sad." Kari said. "Oh nothing, but Kari do you think Tai really loves me?" Sora asked. "Of course he does. I hear him mumble your name in his sleep, he talks about you non stop like right now, Davis, Cody, TK, Matt, Izzy and Joe are over and the highlight of anything he says is you, Sora." Kari said. "Anything the others say he can always turn the conversation into talking about you. I know what the word is to explain this obsessed. He's obsessed with you, Sora." Kari said. "Oh, well I still wish he would tell me he loves me." Sora said. "Oh ok, well the reason I called was to see if you wanted to come over and hang out. Those guys aren't the most intelligent people in the world if you catch my drift." Kari said with a laugh. "I agree. I'll be right over. See ya soon." Sora said. "Yeah, see ya in a few." Kari said. Then they both hung up.  
  
"Sora's just so sweet and great and loving and just perfect." Tai said. "Then why don't you tell her you love her?" Kari asked as she collected some of her CDs from her side of the room. "Because she knows I do." Tai said. "No she doesn't." Kari said seriously. "How do you know that?" Matt asked. "I just talked to her on the phone and she asked me if I knew if Tai loved her." Kari explained. "I had to tell her one of the things you only told me." Kari said. "Which is?" Cody asked curios. "He dreams about Sora and mumbles her name in his sleep." Kari said. "Really?" Joe said turning his head. "Really. Now if you don't mind, I have invited Sora over to talk about girl stuff. So I will see you later." Kari said. "Girl Stuff?" Was the first thing the guys said after Kari left the room. "Let's go listen to what they say." Davis said. They all agreed and found a good hiding spot.  
  
Kari walked over to the stereo and put in her *NSYNC CD. "It's Tearing Up My Heart" blared out. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kari opened it. "Hi Sora. You've been crying haven't you?" Kari said. "You mean you can still see the tear stains? Darn, I washed my face and tried to get rid of them." Sora said. "You cried about what we talked about on the phone right?" Kari asked. "Yes." Sora said. "Come on and sit down." Kari said. "Thank you." Sora sat down on the couch. "Sora you've really got to know that Tai does love you." Kari said. "Well I really wish he would tell me." Sora said. "Sora, he does love you." Kari said. "Well I'm just not sure." Sora started to cry. "Oh Sora." Kari hugged her friend. "It's alright. Shhh. Don't cry." Kari soothed the older girl. Suddenly the doorbell rang, again. Kari answered it. "Hello From New York." Mimi said. "Did everyone next to Sora's mom forget about my visit?" Mimi asked. "Yes." Kari said. "Oh well thanks so mu-... Sora, what's wrong?" Mimi sat down next to her best friend. "I don't think Tai loves me, he's never told me he loves me." Sora cried out.  
  
From The Guys' Hiding Spot...  
  
"Oh god, she really doesn't think I love her." Tai said. "No, really? What gave it away?" Joe said sarcastically. "Was it the sobbing, the tear stains on her face or the state of depression?" Matt said going on with Joe's sarcasm. "This isn't something to joke about guys, Sora really thinks Tai doesn't love her." TK said. "That's a big problem." Cody added. "Yeah, I agree, what if she breaks up with him?" Izzy asked. "My entire life ends as we know it." Tai answered. "Sorry we didn't think about that." Joe said. "Yeah man, we're sorry." Matt said. "It's ok." Tai replied.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Sora, everything is going to be ok." Mimi said cradling her friend. "TAI IS OBSESSED, HEAR ME? OBSESSED WITH YOU!!!!!" Kari said. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HE MUMBLES YOUR NAME IN HIS SLEEP!!!!! YOU HAVE TO MEAN SOMETHING TO HIM IF HE MUMBLES YOUR NAME IN HIS SLEEP!!!!!!!" Kari added. "Stop screaming you're making her worse." Mimi said turning to Kari. "Sorry I'm just frustrated." Kari said. Just then the doorbell rang for the third time. It was Yolei. "Hi Kar-what's the matter with Sora?" Yolei asked. "She doesn't think Tai loves her." Kari said. "He adores her." Yolei said in shock. "I know she won't listen." Kari said. "Sora he adores you." Yolei said. "I know but why can't tell me that?" Sora asked now calming down slowly. Kari changed the CD playing and the song she played just so happened to be Was It Something I Didn't Say By 98 Degrees. Sora stared at the floor. "Oh Sora." Mimi hugged her friend.  
  
Back To The Guys...  
  
"This song could be you Tai." Davis joked. "Shut up Davis." Tai growled. But Tai knew it was true. He listened to the words;  
  
Spending another night alone  
  
Wondering when I'm gonna ever see you again  
  
Thinking what I would give to get you back baby  
  
I should have told you how I felt then  
  
Instead I kept it to myself, yeah  
  
I let my love go unexpressed  
  
'Till it was too late  
  
You walked away  
  
Was it some thing I didn't say  
  
When I didn't say "I love you"  
  
Was it words that you never heard  
  
All those words I should have to you  
  
All those times, all those nights when I had the chance to  
  
Was it something I didn't say  
  
(I didn't say, Baby... I didn't say)  
  
Always assumed that you'd be there  
  
Couldn't foresee the day you'd ever be leaving me  
  
How could I let my world slip through my hands baby  
  
I took for granted that you knew, yeah  
  
All of the love I had for you, yeah  
  
I guess you never had a clue  
  
'Till it was too late  
  
You walked away  
  
Was it some thing I didn't say  
  
When I didn't say "I love you"  
  
Was it words that you never heard  
  
all those words I should have to you  
  
All those times, all those nights when I had the chance to  
  
Was it something I didn't say  
  
(I didn't say, Baby... I didn't say)  
  
All the words were in my heart  
  
They went unspoken  
  
Baby now my silent heart is a heart that's broken  
  
I shoulda said so many things  
  
Shoulda let you know you're the one I needed near me  
  
But I never let you hear me  
  
Was it some thing I didn't say  
  
When I didn't say "I love you"  
  
Was it words that you never heard  
  
all those words I should have to you  
  
All those times, all those nights when I had the chance to  
  
Was it something I didn't say  
  
(I didn't say, Baby... I didn't say)  
  
Tai was really, really worried. He didn't want to lose his beautiful Sora. But he all so didn't want to burst into a room of girls and tell her his feelings. 'Telling someone you love them should be special shouldn't it?' He wondered. 'That's it I'll do something wicked special like make her a fabulous dinner or take her out to eat because I don't wanna poison her.' Tai thought. "That's what I'll do." He idiotically said out loud. "You'll do what?" The other guys said in unison. "Uh, nothing." Tai said. "Are you sure?" Joe asked. "Yes." Tai replied. "Ok." Matt said looking at Tai untrustingly "I gotta go guys." Tai said. He left the hiding spot. 'Now I need to get the girls out of the house and invite Sora.' Tai pondered. "Hey girls, why don't you go to the movies or the mall?" Tai asked. "Hey that's a good idea. That'll cheer ya up Sora." Mimi said. So the girls were just leaving when, "Hey Sora would you like to have dinner here tonight?" Tai asked. "Ok." Sora said. "Alright be here at 6:00 ok?" Tai asked. "Yup." She replied. "Alright well see ya then." He then kissed her cheek. "Yeah. Bye." Then the girls left. "Tai is that why said 'That's it'? And want us to leave?" Cody asked. "Yes, I need to get ready that's why." Tai said. "We'll help you." Izzy said. "Oh thank you guys." Tai said. "Welcome." Joe said. "I'll cook the dinner." Matt said heading toward the kitchen. "I'll set the table fancy." Joe said. "I'll find some good music." TK said heading toward the CD player. "I'll help you choose something to wear." Davis said. "I'll help Matt." Cody said walking toward the kitchen. "I'll help Joe." Izzy said walking off. And they all got to work.  
  
At The Mall...  
  
"Sora, we have to buy you an awesome dress to wear for you & Tai's romantic dinner." Mimi said dragging Sora into Contempo's. Sora just sighed. "What if he breaks up with me?" Sora asked. "He won't." Kari said dragging Sora by her other arm. "He loves you he would never break up with you." Yolei said. "Yeah, whatever." Sora said angrily. "Wow!!!! What about this?" Mimi held up a hot pink dress that would hardly touch Sora's knees. "No way." Sora said. "What about this?" Kari held up an emerald green dress that just passed Sora's knees. "No." Sora commented. "What about this one?" Yolei held up a sky blue dress that reached Sora's ankles. "No." Sora shook her head. "Oh wow, how about this?" Mimi held a light pink dress that was 7 inches above the knee. "This is gonna be a long day." Sora sighed.  
  
Back At The Kamiya Residence...  
  
"Finished." Joe said fixing the vase with roses in it. "Good, I'm tired." Izzy sat down on the couch in the living. "Guys what time is it?" Tai asked coming out in tuxedo. "5:50, why?" Matt asked coming out of the kitchen. "Cause Sora is will be here in 10 minutes." Tai said. "Well I chose the right music." TK said. "Cody and I are done with dinner." Matt said. "Izzy and I are done with the table." Joe said. "I got my outfit." Tai said. "Well then we wish you good luck, Tai." Davis said. "Yeah." Matt agreed. Just as Joe opened the door Sora appeared. Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Davis and Cody all stared in shock. She had a light purple dress on that reached the middle of her knees. Light purple high heels that matched. Her auburn hair pulled back in a bun and she had light pink lipstick. All the guys were speechless. They just stared at her in shock they never knew Sora could look so... feminine. Then the three other girls came and dragged Matt, Izzy, TK, Joe, Davis and Cody away. "Come on in." Tai said. "Thank you." She walked inside. He closed the door. "Sit down." He gestured to the beautifully set table with the dinner sitting on it. She sat down in a chair and Tai hit play on the CD player. TK told him he had put the song on pause. The song started;  
  
Can this be true, tell me can this be real  
  
How can I put into words what I feel  
  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel, it's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Oh a little more time, yes he did baby  
  
In all of creation, all things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside and leaves me purified  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
On you...  
  
(Yes he did baby)  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel, it's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
On you...  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
A little more time on you, oh  
  
Sora felt tears slowly filling her eyes. She could tell it was how he felt about Sora. "Sora I'm sorry I didn't tell you something I should have told you a very long time ago." Tai said taking Sora's hand in his. "What's that?" She asked curious. "I love you, Sora." Tai said smiling at her. Tears fell from Sora's eyes. "Oh Tai, I love you too." She hugged him. "You mean you're not mad and your not gonna break up with me cause I didn't tell you?" He asked in pure astonishment. "Of course not now that I know you love me." She kissed Tai a very sweet and passionate kiss. Tai returned the kiss with a little more passion. Then they pulled apart. "I love you Sora with all my heart and soul." Tai said. "I love you too Tai with all my heart and soul." They kissed again. They were relaxed in each other's arms and Sora was relaxed because to her three little words had so much meaning.  
  
I hoped you liked it. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the songs. 


End file.
